vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Rhythm
|-|Minamino Kanade= |-|Cure Rhythm= |-|Crescendo Cure Rhythm= Summary Kanade Minamino is the main protagonist of Suite Pretty Cure♪ and the childhood friend of Hibiki Hojo. Due to a misunderstanding they had when they were children, she and Hibiki haven't gotten along in years, until they meet a talking cat named Hummy, and the villainous Trio the Minor attack. Having transformed into Cure Rhythm, the fate of the world would be decided by whether or not she can restore her bond with Hibiki, who had become Cure Melody. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Minamino Kanade, Cure Rhythm Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation, limited Telepathy (can telepathically communicate with her teammates), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Petrification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Somewhat comparable to Noise. Came close to killing him with a team attack) | At least Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ ' (One-shotted Freezen and Frozen, who fought Cure Black and Cure White, alongside Cure Rhythm. Capable of fighting against Fusion) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Noise) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Freezen, Frozen, and Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Class M (Stopped a large ship alongside the Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Town level | At least Town level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters with special attacks | Same as before | Kilometres with special attacks Standard Equipment: Reri, Fari, Fantastic Belltier Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She needs to be with Hibiki to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Melody to use some of her attacks. If her friendship with Hibiki wains, then so do her powers | Same as before | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Passionato Harmony:' Melody and Rhythm join hands, and fire an energy beam from a G clef. With the assistance of Beat and Muse, this attack becomes more powerful. *'Music Rondo:' Rhythm summons Fantastic Belltier, which Miri inserts itself into, and fires a ring using it. *'Fantastic Piacere:' Reri enters the other end of Miracle Belltier, and it splits. This allows Melody to fire an electrical heart. *'Music Rondo Super Quartet:' After switching half of their Belltiers, Melody and Rhythm perform a combination of Passionato Harmony and Music Rondo. *'Suite Session Ensemble:' Melody, Rhythm, Muse and Beat enter Crescendo tone, and charge into the enemy. Key: Base | Crescendo Cure Melody | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Magical Girls Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2